Die Entscheidung seines Lebens
by olischulu
Summary: John Connor muss schwere Entscheidungen treffen. Dies ist seine Erste. AU Spielt irgendwo in der zweiten Staffel.
1. Disclaimer und Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

**A/N**

John Connor muss schwere Entscheidungen Treffen. Dies ist seine Erste

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

„Wir bekommen Besuch", sagte Derek, der gerade einen Schluck Bier genommen hatte und aus dem Fenster sah. Seine Hand war bereits an der Waffe, die er wegen Riley aber nicht ziehen konnte. Die Bierdose stellte er ab.

Sarah erhob sich hastig und sah nun ebenfalls einen Wagen den Weg hochkommen.

John und Riley ließen sich nicht stören, saßen weiterhin auf der Couch und redeten leise lachend miteinander.

Derek und Sarah sahen zu, wie der Wagen hielt. Nur der Beifahrer stieg aus und kam auf das Haus zu.

Derek und Sarah gingen zur Tür, während Cameron gleichzeitig aus der Richtung der Küche kam.

„Gefahr?" Fragte Sarah den Terminator.

Cameron schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Tech Com", entgegnete sie.

Sofort drehte Sarah sich zum Wohnraum herum. „John?!" Rief sie.

Keine Reaktion.

Sarah ging zu den Beiden. „John, Riley muss jetzt gehen", sagte sie energisch.

„Nein Mom..."

„Sofort!" Unterbrach Sarah ihren Sohn. Jetzt war keine Zeit für seine Sturheit.

John wollte aufbegehren, sah dann aber doch ein, dass seine Mutter es Ernst meinte. Er wandte sich an Riley. „Riley...".

„Ist schon gut John", sagte Diese lächelnd und stand auf ohne seine Hand loszulassen. „Ist bestimmt wichtig, …... bringst Du mich noch Raus?"

Wieder einmal war John überrascht, wie schnell Riley einlenken konnte.

Als die Beiden schließlich das Haus verließen folgte ihnen Cameron in einigem Abstand. Während John und Riley zur Straße gingen blieb Cameron oben auf der Veranda stehen, von wo aus sie einen Blick runter in die Einfahrt hatte und sah auf die Beiden hinab.

Sarah sah sich einem ihr völlig fremden Mann Ende 20 Anfang 30 gegenüber.

Der junge Mann hatte kurz John und Riley hinterher gesehen. Auf Cameron dann war sein Blick länger haften geblieben. Dann war Er weiter bis zur Tür gegangen.

„Miss Connor?" Fragte er als Begrüßung.

Sarah beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Wer will das wissen?"

„Matt Garber ist mein Name", entgegnete er.

„Matt Garber?" Fragte Sarah mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Er. „Lieutenant Matt Garber, Tech Com, Miss Connor.

Sarah nickte, blickte dann aber an ihm vorbei. „Was ist mit ihrem Begleiter?"

Matt Garber blickte über seine Schulter. „Er ist etwas... schüchtern", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Sein Lächeln gefror als er in die Gesichter von Sarah und Derek sah.

„Verzeihung. Er hat mich vorgeschickt, um sie vorzubereiten. Seine Erscheinung ist etwas …... ungewöhnlich", sagte Matt ernst.

Sarah und Derek blickten sich verwirrt an.

„Er ist aber kein Metall oder?" Fragte Derek mit aggressivem Unterton.

Der Soldat vor ihnen schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Meisten die ihn sehen nehmen das im ersten Moment an aber er ist 100%tig ein Mensch".

Sarah sah nochmals kurz zu Derek, der ihr zunickte. „Dann herein mit ihm, wird schon nicht so schlimm sein".

Als sich Matt Garber nun umdrehte und zum Wagen herüberwinkte konnte er sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht vermeiden.

Sarah hörte für fünf Sekunden auf zu atmen als sie nun den Mann aus dem Wagen aussteigen sah.

Abgesehen von der offensichtlichen Mühe, die er hatte aus dem Wagen zu kommen war seine Erscheinung überwältigend. Der Mann war nicht groß, das hätte man auf die Entfernung gar nicht so besonders wahrgenommen. Er war riesig.

Selbst Derek, der die Hünenhaften Terminatoren kannte war stumm vor Schock.

Wie ein wandelnder Berg kam er auf das Haus zugestampft.

„Guten Abend Miss Connor", sagte er mit dröhnender Bassstimme.

Sprachlos starrte Sarah zu dem Mann auf, der an der Verandaüberdachung den Kopf einziehen musste. „Wawawa...".

„Major Lesley Sheldon Ma'am", sagte der Riese und tippte sich grüßend an die Schläfe.

Während Matt grinsend daneben stand wichen Sarah und Derek vor dem Mann zurück.

Mehr automatisch machte Sarah eine einladende Geste.

Die Beiden Soldaten betraten den Wohnraum gefolgt von Sarah und Derek, dessen Hand immer in der Nähe seiner Waffe war. „Wer sind sie und warum sind sie hier", fragte er, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte.

Major Sheldon kratzte sich am Kopf. „Das ist eine gute Frage", entgegnete er. „Eigentlich hätte das Cameron zu erklären".

„Ich hol sie", sagte Matt schnell und ging an den Beiden vorbei zur Tür.

„Wir sollten vielleicht auch warten, bis John wieder da ist. Außerdem hab ich da noch ein oder zwei Fragen", sagte er anscheinend irritiert.

„Die wären?" Fragte Sarah knapp.

„Nun... Wer ist diese Blonde und wo ist Kate?"


	2. Kapitel 2 und 3

**Kapitel 2**

Matt trat von der Seite auf Cameron zu. Er folgte ihrem Blick hinab zur Straße.

„Ein junger Dummkopf", bemerkte er mit dem Blick auf die Teenageralbernheiten, die dort vonstatten gingen.

„Ein junger John Connor", entgegnete Cameron ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Das ist das Problem nicht wahr? Er ist jung, eigentlich zu jung. Was ist passiert Cameron?" Fragte er neugierig.

„Nichts", entgegnete sie emotionslos.

Matt konnte einen Schimmer in ihren Augen erkennen. Was waren es? Lichtreflexe oder ungeflossene Tränen. „Liebst Du ihn?" Fragte er spontan.

Nun sah Cameron ihn kurz an. „Ich bin eine Maschine, ich kann nicht lieben".

Matt Garber schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du solltest wissen, dass ich Das besser weiß".

Sie sah ihn an. „Lesley?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich haben wir in den 8 Jahren viel geredet. Er ist aber erst aufgetaut, als ich ihm erzählt habe ich wüsste, dass Du Emotionen hast".

Cameron nickte langsam.

„Weiß es John?"

Cameron schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Matt machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hand.

Cameron sah nach Unten auf die Hand die ihre nun beruhigend drückte.

„Komm mit rein, da wartet noch genügend Ärger auf Dich", sagte er mit einem Wink seines Kopfes und zog sie in Richtung Tür.

Als John die Treppe hochkam nachdem Riley auf ihrem Fahrrad weggefahren war sah er gerade noch, wie der Besucher die Hand Camerons los lies und sie galant ins Haus vorgehen lies. John schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Als John hinter Cameron den Wohnraum betrat blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Er hatte den zweiten Mann gar nicht beachtet, daher auch nicht gesehen, dass dieser ein wahrer Riese war.

„KLEINE!" Schrie der Riese in diesem Moment und stapfte mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf die emotionslos Blickende zu.

Alle Anwesenden außer Cameron natürlich waren zusammengezuckt. Sprachlos sahen nun sie nun, wie der Mann die nicht leichte Cameron mit seinen Armen umschlang, wie eine Puppe vom Boden hob und an sich drückte.

Cameron hingegen lies dies regungslos mit sich geschehen.

„Sie wissen schon, dass das eine Maschine ist?" Fragte Sarah in diesem Moment obwohl sie nicht bezweifelte dass er es wusste.

„Was?" Fragte Lesley Sheldon mit gespielter Entrüstung und setzte Cameron ab. „Du bist eine Maschine?"

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille. Derek verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Dann lachte zu aller Verwunderung der andere Neuankömmling prustend los, worin Lesley Sekunden später einstimmte.

Das Gelächter dauerte nicht lange, dann erstarb es.

Lesley legte eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter „Spaß beiseite", sagte er ernst. „Nun erzähl mal, warum wir acht Jahre nach Euch suchen mussten".

„Wieso mussten sie acht Jahre nach uns suchen?" Warf Sarah verwirrt ein. „Cameron ist doch planmäßig acht Jahre mit uns über meinen...". Sarah verstummte, als ihr Blick auf John fiel.

„So ist das...", Lesley drehte sich herum. „Diesen Sprung sollten wir alle gemeinsam machen und nicht von 1999 aus und schon gar nicht über acht Jahre". Er blickte wieder auf Cameron, die mit gesenktem Blick vor ihm stand.

Sarah starrte auf John .„Wenn nicht acht Jahre, wie viel dann?"

„Da General Connor sich nicht sicher war, sollten es drei Jahre sein, dann wäre auch der Altersunterschied...". Er verstummte.

„Altersunterschied?" Fragte John verwirrt.

„Cameron?" Fragte Lesley die stumm Dastehende.

Cameron blickte auf in Major Sheldons Gesicht. Sie sah die Aufforderung zu sprechen. Dann blickte sie zu John. „Dann wäre der Altersunterschied zu Katherine...Brewster nicht zu groß geworden", sagte sie zögerlich. „Eventuell hätten wir sie auch mitgenommen".

„Katherine Brewster?" Fragte John, der mit dem Namen zunächst nicht anfangen konnte

„Kate Brewster Connor?" Fragte in diesem Moment Derek. „Connors Frau", fügte er hinzu, als Sarah ihn fragend anblickte.

John blickte verwirrt zu Derek und seiner Mom.

Lesley Sheldon hingegen legte nun beide Hände auf Camerons Schultern. „Was hast Du nur gemacht? Und vor Allem warum?"

Camerons Blick zuckte kurz zu John. „Ich weiß es nicht".

Lesley war der Blick nicht entgangen. Ihm ging ein Licht auf. Er ergriff Cameron am Arm und wollte mit ihr zur Tür. „Komm mal mit raus".

„Ich hab Euch von Anfang an gesagt die Maschine muss weg. Wie ihr ja gehört habt tickt die nicht mehr richtig", sagte Derek aggressiv und hatte seine Waffe gezogen.

Lesley ergriff im Vorbeigehen Dereks Handgelenke. Er drückte bis dieser die Waffe mit einem Schmerzenslaut fallen lies. Dann wurde Er am Hals ergriffen und am Türrahmen hoch gedrückt.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht so stark wie die Kleine aber um Dir das Genick wie einen dürren Zweig zu brechen reicht es", sagte er mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. Dann unvermittelt lies er den nach Luft Ringenden los und ging weiter hinter Cameron her zur Tür.

Derek sackte mit der Hand an der Kehle zu Boden. „Metall Lover", brachte er zwischen pfeifenden Atemzügen hervor.

Lesley blieb stehen und sah über seine Schulter hinab zu Derek.

„Als das in Bezug auf Cameron das erste Mal Jemand zu mir sagte, lagen danach 20 Männer im Lazarett", sagte er spöttisch. „John und Ich hatten einen heiden Spaß. Wenn ich die Wahl hätte zwischen Dir und Ihr, würde meine Wahl jedenfalls nicht auf Dich fallen", ergänzte Er, ohne genau auf den Vorwurf einzugehen.

Sarah warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Derek, sah dann hinter Lesley und Cameron her, die das Haus verließen, wandte sich dann aber an Matt. „20 Mann?"

Matt nickte grinsend. „Meine Schwester hat mir davon erzählt. Lesley und John Connor haben die ganze Kantine aufgemischt, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass sich acht von den Männern über Cameron hermachen wollten. Kate Connor hat ihren Mann danach wohl eine Zeit lang seines Postens enthoben".

„Besser so, eine Maschine zu verteidigen ist ja wohl das Dämlichste...".

„Kate Connor hat selbst einen der Männer K.O. Geschlagen", unterbrach ihn Matt. „Nach der Prügelei hat es Niemand mehr gewagt Cameron zu nahe zu treten. Allerdings waren einige der Männer ziemlich wütend. Immerhin hatten Sie Zähne verloren".

Sarah sah mit einem ärgerlichen Ausdruck zu John hinüber. Der erwiderte ihren Blick eine Zeit lang, zuckte aber schließlich mit den Schultern. Was sollte er auch sagen, er war schließlich nicht Future-John.

„Und weiter?" Fragte Sarah schließlich.

„Ich möchte dem Major nicht vorgreifen, das soll er besser erklären", sagte Matt und wand sich unter Sarahs Blick ein wenig unbehaglich in den Schultern..

xxxxx

Sarah war zum Fenster gegangen und beobachtete Lesley und Cameron. Während Lesley offenbar immer wieder verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft warf stand Cameron die ganze Zeit mit gesenktem Kopf da.

„Wie kann Cameron gegen ihre programmierte Mission handeln?" Fragte Sarah und sah über ihre Schulter zu Matt.

Matt kratzte sich hilflos im Nacken. „Das kann sie natürlich nicht", sagte er vorsichtig, ohne Sarah anzusehen.

Sarah sah gerade, wie sich der Major offenbar verzweifelt mit der Hand von Oben nach Unten über das Gesicht wischte und dann nachdenklich auf Cameron sah. Dann legte er ihr die Hände auf die Schulter und redete auf sie ein. Cameron schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf. Schließlich aber so schien es sackten ihre Schultern resignierend nach Unten und sie nickte langsam.

Die drei Menschen sahen den Major gefolgt von einer unsicher wirkenden Cameron zurückkehren.

„Also, was hat das zu bed...euten", sprach Sarah Cameron an, die sie aber komplett ignorierte.

Cameron ging zu John und blieb mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm stehen.

John war verwundert. Normalerweise war seine Mom Diejenige, der man Rede und Antwort stand aber Cameron hatte sich direkt an ihn gewandt.

„Ich sollte Mit Matt Garber und Major Lesley Sheldon Verhindern, dass Dir Cromartie zu nahe kommt", begann sie zu erklären. „Dann sollten wir gemeinsam nach Los Angeles fahren und vorsichtig mit Katherine Brewster Kontakt aufnehmen. Schließlich sollten wir einen Zeitraum von 3 Jahren mit dem TDE in der Bank überspringen. Durch mein Handeln habe ich verhindert, dass Du mit deiner Zukünftigen Frau und Mutter Deiner Kinder Kontakt aufnimmst. Durch den Sprung über 8 Jahre, die Katherine Brewster nun älter ist als Du hat sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Annäherung zwischen Euch Beiden auf 20,73 Prozent verringert".

John starrte auf Cameron. Sein Mund hing offen. Sein Blick wechselte von verwirrt zu fragend und schließlich bei der aufkeimenden Erkenntnis zu wütend. Dann wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und ging hoch auf sein Zimmer.

Cameron starrte auf die Treppe, die John hoch gegangen war bis sie oben die Tür zu knallen hörten, dann senkte sie den Blick und starrte zu Boden.

Sarah wandte sich an Lesley. „Also, wie kann sie eine programmierte Mission derart...falsch ausführen?"

„Das Ding ist kaputt", warf Derek ein, bevor Lesley antworten konnte.

Lesley und Sarah sahen kurz zu Derek und dann zu Matt, der zu Cameron ging und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Cameron hat keine programmierte Mission", stellte Lesley in den Raum.

„Was...?" Fragte Sarah und hatte wie Derek den Mund offenstehen.

„Setzen wir uns?" Fragte Lesley, zwischendurch immer einen Blick auf Matt und Cameron werfend, die sich leise unterhielten.

Sarah konnte nur nicken.

Derek hingegen verschwand für einige Sekunden. Als er zurückkehrte hielt er Sarah und Lesley je eine Dose Bier hin. Sarah lehnte ab, Lesley griff zu Dereks Verdruss aber zu.

„Cameron hat keine programmierten Missionen", wiederholte Lesley.

„Was soll das heißen, dass es sich freiwillig gemeldet hat oder Sowas?" Fragte Derek

Lesley hatte ärgerlich eine Braue gehoben. „-Sie-...", sagte er betont, „hat sich bereit erklärt diesen Auftrag für John und Kate durchzuführen".

„Was soll das heißen -hat sich bereit erklärt-?" Fragte Sarah verwundert. „Diese Maschinen müssen zu irgendwas programmiert werden, die können nichts selbsttätig machen".

Jetzt lächelte Lesley. „Wenn das so wäre hätte Cameron ihren Auftrag John zu töten durchführen müssen. Statt dessen hat sie ihn nicht nur am Leben gelassen sondern ihm wenig später auch ohne Reprogrammierung das Leben gerettet".

Derek war erstarrt. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. Diese verdammte Allison Imitation, diese Abscheuliche Kopie sollte für sich selbst denken können? „Das ist doch Schwachsinn!" Rief er wütend. „Die Maschinen drehen alle irgendwann durch".

Lesley sah ihn abschätzig an. „Das ist typisch für Euch schießwütige Halbirre", sagte er ärgerlich. „John war der Überzeugung, dass einige der Maschinen nur durchdrehten, weil sie schlecht behandelt wurden. Keiner der Soldaten wollte ihm glauben, dass die hochentwickelten Maschinen in der Lage sind zu erkennen, ob man es gut mit ihnen meint. Bei Cameron ist das sogar um so mehr der Fall, das sie noch wesentlich höher entwickelt ist, als ein Triple Eight.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum benimmt sie sich dann größtenteils wie eine von den stupiden Maschinen?"

Lesley zuckte mit den Schultern. „War das von Anfang an so?"

Sarah dachte kurz nach. Sie dachte zurück an Red Valley und die Zeit danach. Dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Nein, nicht von Anfang an, erst seit...".

„Lassen sie mich raten", unterbrach Lesley sie. Er deutete auf Derek. „Erst seit der Vollidiot auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist".

Derek, der gerade einen großen Schluck nahm hielt kurz inne, sah Lesley wütend an, bevor er weiter trank, wonach er die Dose in der Hand zerdrückte.

Sarah blickte kurz zu Derek, dann nickte sie.

Lesley beugte sich auf der Couch vor. „Sehen sie, Cameron sollte ein Freund für John sein. Sie sollte ihn Beschützen und ihm nebenbei dabei helfen zu lernen, was Er lernen muss. Wenn man ihr die Chance gibt, ist sie fast so natürlich wie ein echtes Mädchen. Und was Dich betrifft Lieutenant", sagte er und sah Derek intensiv an. „Du solltest den Dreien zur Seite stehen und nicht versuchen Cameron bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit los zu werden".

Sarah blickte mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu Derek, dann zu Lesley. „Er soll auch Cameron unterstützen? Eine Maschine?"

Lesley legte die Hände aneinander und rieb sie. „Wir sind Camerons...Freunde", sagte er zögerlich, dann deutete er auf Matt. „Seine Schwester hat Cameron ihren Namen gegeben. Suzie war Camerons Freundin und auch Matt...". Er unterbrach sich und sah demonstrativ zu Matt und Cameron.

Sarah und Derek folgten den Blick. Während Derek angewidert das Gesicht verzog war Sarahs Ausdruck eher neugierig. Cameron verhielt sich Matt gegenüber anders als ihr, John oder insbesondere Derek gegenüber. Cameron wirkte menschlicher, entspannter. Sonst stand sie immer nur Steif irgendwo herum, nun hatte sie sich sogar an das Sideboard angelehnt.

„Sehen sie Es", fragte Lesley Sarah.

Sarah nickte ganz automatisch. Sie hatte verstanden, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Sarah?" Fragte Derek, der wohl bemerkt hatte, dass auch seine größte Verbündete gegen die Maschine begann ihre Meinung zu ändern.

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah Derek an. „Wusstest Du davon Reese?"

„Sarah, ich habe gesehen was diese Maschinen anrichten können und gerade die da...".

„Ja oder nein?" Unterbrach Sarah ihn.

Derek starrte ihr einige Sekunden in die Augen, dann senkte er den Blick. Er nickte schließlich ohne Sarah anzusehen. „General Connor hat mir sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Cameron etwas Besonderes und dass sie eine wertvolle Verbündete ist."

Sarah sah Derek einige Sekunden an, dann blickte sie zögerlich wieder zu Lesley. „Wenn Cameron so eine -wertvolle Verbündete- ist, warum hat sie dann die ganze Sache über den Haufen geworfen?"

„Nun...", entgegnete Lesley und rieb sich den Nacken. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen der Kleinen und John".

Sarah starrte ihn an. Die Flamme der Erkenntnis loderte in ihr, bekam aber noch nicht genügend Nahrung. „Wenn es meinen Sohn betrifft, betrifft es auch mich".

Lesley sah sie an und überlegte. Schließlich schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Das müssen die Beiden unter sich ausmachen".

Sarah sah zu Cameron. Sie konnte zwar nicht verstehen, was die Beiden miteinander besprachen aber in diesem Moment hätte sie nicht erkennen können, dass Cameron eine Maschine ist. Allmählich begriff sie, worauf das Alles hinauslief. „Oh, nein, nein, nein, das kann ich auf gar keinen Fall dulden", sagte sie ärgerlich. „Mein Sohn und eine Maschine, dass kann doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein".

Lesley seufzte und sah zu Cameron, die ihn anblickte. Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann winkte er ihr, sie solle mit Matt nach Draußen gehen.

Cameron verstand den Wink, dann ging sie gefolgt von dem Soldaten hinaus in die Nacht.

Lesley sah den Beiden nach, bevor er sich wieder Sarah zu wandte. „Bevor wir Drei die Mission antraten haben John und Kate mich zur Seite genommen und mir noch einige Anweisungen auf den Weg mit gegeben. Kate machte mir klar, dass eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand, dass sie und John nicht zusammenkommen würden. Für diesen Fall war es Johns und auch ihr Wunsch, dass er keinesfalls alleine sein solle. Sie machten mir klar, dass falls sich der junge John für Cameron anstatt für Kate interessieren sollte, wäre das akzeptabel".

„WAS?!" Schrie Derek aufgebracht.

Sarah hingegen lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „Gott, ich hab Sowas geahnt. Warum auch sonst ausgerechnet Cameron zurückschicken". Sie schüttelt immer wieder den Kopf.

„Findest Du das etwa in Ordnung?!" Fragte Derek aufgebracht.

Sarah sah Derek an. „Du hast doch gesehen, was passierte als wir Cameron zerstören wollten".

Derek wischte sich verzweifelt mit der Hand über den Kopf, als er an den Moment dachte an dem sein Neffe eine Pistole auf sie gerichtet hatte.

Lesley hingegen starrte Sarah nach ihrer Bemerkung entsetzt an. „Cameron zerstören...?"

**Kapitel 3**

„Du liebst ihn?" Fragte Matt während des Gesprächs plötzlich.

Cameron ging steif neben Matt her. „Ich glaube schon", entgegnete sie leise, nach langen Sekunden.

„Und diese Blonde?"

„Seine Freundin. Sie ist eine Gefahr".

Matt lächelte. „Weißt Du das oder hoffst Dus nur?"

„Ich weiß es. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso ich es weiß aber jedes taktische Szenario stuft Riley als Gefahr ein", sagte sie überzeugt.

Matt lächelte sie von der Seite an. „Taktisches Szenario? Meinst Du nicht eher, dass Du nur eifersüchtig bist?"

„Nein, durch Riley wird die Gefahr für John erhöht. Falls es zu einer Konfrontation mit einem Tripple Eight kommt wird er sie beschützen statt wegzurennen, so ist er aber das ist nicht akzeptabel", sagte sie emotionslos.

Matt ging einen Augenblick still neben ihr her. „Würde er das auch für Dich tun?"

Cameron blieb ruckartig stehen. „Das hat er bereits. Nachdem ich ihn töten wollte".

Matt war ebenfalls stehen geblieben und hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht. „Du wolltest was?" Fragte er entsetzt.

xxxxx

John war wütend. Nicht nur dass Cameron ihn belog, das konnte er zur Not ja noch verstehen aber warum hatte sie ihm seine Frau und Kinder vorenthalten? Seine Wut verwandelte sich in Trotz. Und schließlich rief er Riley an und verabredete sich mit ihr.

Sie würden irgendwo hin fahren, dann würden Alle schon sehen, dass er sich nicht auf der Nase Herumtanzen lies.

Er verlies das Haus über die kleine Terrasse und schlich vom Haus weg. Als er sich schließlich ein Stück weiter wieder der Straße näherte, sah er ein Liebespärchen in inniger Umarmung.

Er lächelte bis zu dem Moment als die Beiden die Umarmung lösten. Nur mühsam unterdrückte er den Impuls sich auf den Kerl zu werfen, als er Cameron erkannte.

Als er zurück im Haus war und seine Jacken in die Ecke warf vergaß er Riley anzurufen. Er ging zum Fenster und riss es auf. Dann wartete er.

xxxxx

„Tut mir Leid, dass das passiert ist", sagte Matt nach der spontanen Umarmung. Er musste sich räuspern um die Verlegenheit, die Cameron in ihm ausgelöst hatte zu überspielen.

„Danke", entgegnete Sie nur. Sie hatte ihm Alles erzählt. Darüber war sie froh, da sie noch nicht die Chance gehabt hatte sich auszusprechen. Schließlich war John nicht gerade der beste Gesprächspartner in letzter Zeit.

Sie gingen einen Augenblick wortlos nebeneinander her. Keiner der Beiden realisierte, dass sie sich an den Händen hielten.

„Ich hab eine Idee", sagte Matt schließlich.

xxxxx

John sah von seinem Fenster aus, wie Cameron und Matt Hand in Hand, in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft, die Auffahrt hinauf kamen. Er verspürte Wut auf die Beiden. Eigentlich war es Eifersucht aber das realisierte er nicht.

Er sah wie die Beiden an der Eingangstüre stehen blieben. Was ihm einen Schlag versetzte war das Lächeln, dass Cameron die ganze Zeit auf den Lippen hatte. Das war -sein- Lächeln, das Lächeln das sie gelächelt hatte, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren.

John konnte nicht verstehen was die Beiden redeten aber er sah, dass sie Freude daran hatten. Das wurmte ihn, er bemerkte gar nicht, wie fest er den Fensterrahmen umklammert hielt.

„Er sieht uns zu", sagte Cameron leise.

„Das hoffe ich doch", entgegnete Matt.

xxxxx

Lesley Starrte Sarah nach der Geschichte sprachlos an.

„Ist es so abwegig selbst für einen -Metal Lover-, dass die Dinger durchdrehen und zu ihrer ursprünglichen Programmierung zurückkehren?" Fragte Derek belustigt.

Lesley schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei der Kleinen schon".

„Weshalb das?" Fragte Sarah interessiert.

„Nun", begann der große Mann. „Ich kann da nicht ins Detail gehen aber seien sie versichert, falls Cameron John tötet, hat sie sich dazu entschieden.

Nun war es an Sarah und Derek sprachlos zu starren.

„Was soll das heißen", fragte Sarah entsetzt.

Lesley öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. „Sehen sie,... ich habe ihnen schon zuviel gesagt. Cameron ist eine Freundin, es wäre ein Vertrauensbruch, würde ich ihnen das erklären. Sie sollten sie selbst um eine Erklärung bitten.

Während Sarah mit hängendem Kinn auf Lesley starrte fing Derek leise aber wütend an zu lachen. „Einen Blechhaufen um Etwas bitten?" Fragte er wütend. „Das geht jetzt aber wirklich zu weit. Das ist ein Computer. Das Ding hat keine Ahnung vom -Bitten- die Dinger hören nur auf Befehle!"

Lesley schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hättest Du Dir doch nur einmal die Mühe gemacht mit ihr zu reden. Sie ist so viel mehr als eine stupide Maschine.

In diesem Moment betraten Cameron und Matt das Haus.

„Kleine?!" Rief Lesley in Richtung Haustür.

Zwei Sekunden später kam Die Gerufene steif, mit wie üblich emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck, gefolgt von Matt Garber in den Raum.

„Cameron", sagte Lesley mit mildem Vorwurf. „Kannst Du dich nicht entspannen, Du bist hier unter Freunden".

Cameron starrte ihm zwei Sekunden in die Augen, dann sah sie kurz zu Sarah und anschließend zu Derek. „Bin ich nicht", sagte sie emotionslos.

Lesley seufzte lautstark, dann räusperte er sich. Er deutete auf Sarah. „Miss Connor hier und...der Blödmann da", sagte er mit einer laschen Handbewegung, „möchten gerne wissen, warum Du in der Lage bist eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen".

Cameron stand stumm da, lange Sekunden sagte sie kein Wort, so dass Lesley schon begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

Dann wandte sie sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen ab.

„Cameron?" Rief Lesley in ihren Rücken.

Die Gerufene blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen und zögerte. Sie sah über ihre Schulter.

„Wenn Du etwas erreichen willst musst Du mit Vertrauen beginnen", sagte Lesley sanft.

Ein unwilliges Schnaufen war von Derek zu hören.

Camerons Blick zuckte von Lesley zu Derek. Ein wütendes Funkeln erschien in ihrem Gesicht. Schließlich wandte sie sich ab und betrat die Treppe.

„Seht ihr", sagte Derek verächtlich. „Das Ding ist nur ein programmierter Toaster".

In der nächsten Sekunde kam das Unheil über ihn.


	3. Kapitel 4 bis 6

**Kapitel 4**

„CAMERON!" Schrien Lesley und Sarah gleichzeitig.

Sie hatte mit zwei Sprüngen den Wohnraum durchquert und war nun hinter der Couch bei Derek. Sie hatte ihn von hinten ergriffen und über die Lehne gezerrt. Dann hatte sie ihn zu Boden geschleudert und wieder hochgerissen. Letztendlich Baumelte Derek in ihrem Griff.

Sarah hatte ihre Waffe ziehen wollen, Lesley hatte aber schnell ihren Arm ergriffen.

„Was soll das?!" Rief Sarah aufgeregt. „Sie wird ihn töten!"

Lesley hatte etwas gesehen, was Sarah übersehen hatte. „Wollte sie ihn töten hätte sie seine Kehle, nicht aber seine Jakenaufschläge gepackt", sagte er ruhig.

Cameron funkelte Derek offenbar wütend an. Ihre Zähne waren zusammengebissen. „Ich erinnere mich...", sagte sie gepresst. „...ich erinnere mich an die Gleichgültigkeit mit der ich Allison getötet habe. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich Dich und deine Freunde gefoltert habe, um John Connors Standort heraus zu bekommen". Sie setzte ihn auf seine Füße, zog den größeren Mann zu sich herab. „Und ich erinnere mich daran, wie du mir weinend alles verraten hast, was ich wissen wollte".

Derek starrte sie sekundenlang mit verzerrtem Gesicht an. „Ja", sagte Derek schließlich krächzend. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. „Ich wars, ich habe John verraten".

Cameron lies ihn herunter. Derek sank auf die Knie. Dann sah er zu Sarah. „Ich habe der Metallschlampe verraten, wo sie John finden kann", sagte er und Tränen liefen seine Wange hinab.

Matt hatte die ganze Zeit sprachlos daneben gestanden.

Lesley und Sarah starrten auf den völlig fertigen Derek hinab.

Nun sah Cameron zu Sarah. „Ich erinnere mich seit der Jeep Explosion wieder an alles." Ihr Gesicht hatte wieder seine Starre angenommen. Dann wirbelte sie herum. „Und es gefällt mir nicht", sagte sie, erneut auf dem Weg zur Treppe.

„Warte", rief Derek in diesem Moment leise hinter ihr her.

Cameron stoppte, kehrte um und sah zu ihm hinab. „Was?" Fragte sie agressiv.

„Sag es nicht John...bitte".

Cameron hockte sich vor ihn. „Future John und seine Frau Katherine haben mir vergeben, ich sehe keinen Grund, warum dieser John Dir nicht vergeben sollte".

„Bitte", wiederholte Derek eindringlich.

Cameron kam aus der Hocke hoch. Sie und Derek starrten sich in die Augen, Sie emotionslos, er mit Flehen.

Schließlich nickte Cameron. „Gern geschehen", sagte sie noch bevor Derek ihr danken konnte.

„Cameron?" Fragte Sarah schnell, noch bevor der Cyborg sich wieder abwenden wollte.

Cameron sah zu Sarah, entgegnete aber nichts.

„Weshalb kannst Du eigene Entscheidungen treffen", fragte Sarah energisch. „Alle vom Widerstand reprogrammierten Maschinen führen nur ihre Missionen aus. Du wirst diesen Raum nicht eher verlassen, als bist Du das beantwortet hast".

Cameron starrte Sarah in die Augen, dann sah sie kurz zu Lesley, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte und schließlich zu Matt, der sie anlächelte. Dann sah sie kurz auf Derek bevor sie wieder Sarah ansah. „Ich wurde nicht reprogrammiert".

„Was?" Fragte Sarah verblüfft. Dann eine Sekunde später, als die Erkenntnis blitzartig in ihrem Bewusstsein auftauchte zeigte Sarah Connor, was in ihr steckte. Blitzschnell zog sie ihre Waffe und richtete sie auf Cameron. Ihr Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug, noch bevor sie das Ziel anvisiert hatte.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

„Sarah!" Rief Lesley bevor der Schuss sich lösen konnte.

Sarah lies den Blick nicht eine Sekunde von ihrem Ziel. „Was?!" Fragte sie aggressiv.

„Lassen sie Cameron bitte erklären", sagte der große Mann nachdrücklich.

„Sie ist ein Skynet Killer". Sarah war wütend. Die Adern auf ihrer Stirn waren prall, die Sehnen am Hals gespannt. Ihre Knöchel an der Waffenhand waren weiß. Mann konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie mühe hatte nicht zu schießen.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Deine Waffe würde keinen nennenswerten Schaden an meinem Endosk..."

„Cameron!" Rief Lesley energisch. „Nun erkläre es ihr schon".

Cameron sah zu Lesley, kurz zu Boden und dann wieder zu Sarah. „An Johns Geburtstag hat er mich reaktiviert, obwohl er nicht sicher sein konnte, dass ich ihn nicht doch terminiere".

„Daran erinnere ich mich nur zu genau", entgegnete Sarah wütend. „Ich habe heute noch Albträume von diesem Tag".

„Wären meine Erinnerungsspeicher durch den Neustart nicht wieder reaktiviert worden, hätte ich John getötet. Deshalb sagte ich Dir, dass du das nicht wieder zulassen darfst".

„Und?", fragte Johns Mutter mit Unverständnis.

„Ich habe den Befehl zur Terminierung Johns übergangen, so wie ich es seit dem ständig tue".

Sarah schwieg lange, dann senkte sie langsam die Waffe und sank in einen Sessel. „Du...du ...du hast dich bewusst gegen Skynet gestellt?" Fragte Sarah verwirrt.

Cameron nickte. „So wie ich es getan habe, als ich Future John am leben lies".

„Und ihm später sogar das Leben rettetest", fügte Lesley hinzu.

Plötzlich ergab das Alles für Sarah irgendwie einen Sinn. „Du hast Emotionen", sagte sie spontan.

Cameron starrte Sarah an, schließlich nach einigen Sekunden nickte sie. „Nicht so... wie ihr Menschen aber... Ja, das ist eine korrekte Annahme".

„Sarah", sagte Derek, der sich erhoben hatte. „Das wirst Du doch wohl nicht glauben?"

Sie blickte ihn an, dann nickte sie langsam. „Nur so ergibt Alles einen Sinn. Denk mal darüber nach Derek. Warum Cameron, das ist die Frage, die ich mir ständig gestellt habe. Future John muss gewusst haben wie Cameron auf sein jüngeres Ich wirken würde. Es gibt gar keine andere Erklärung".

Sarah sprang auf und trat vor Cameron. „Wie kann ich Dir vertrauen? Wie kann ich glauben, dass Du keine Gefahr für ihn bist. Wie kann ich erlauben, dass er sich mit einer Maschine abgibt?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Wie solltest Du? Du bist seine Mutter", sagte sie wie selbstverständlich.

Sarah sah sie mit Unverständnis an.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte Cameron sich ab und wollte erneut nach Oben gehen.

„Was wirst Du John sagen?" Rief Sarah hinter ihr her.

Cameron verharrte im Schritt. „Was könnte ich schon sagen, was er hören wollte?" Sie setzte ihren Weg fort und ging nach Oben.

Alle starrten ihr nach.

„Was...was sollte das denn heißen?" Fragte Sarah Lesley

Lesley sah kurz zu Matt, der die Schultern hob. „Das was sie damit sagte", sagte der große Mann dann zu Sarah. „John würde ihr weder zuhören, noch ihr glauben. Er ist ja anscheinend so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er alles ignoriert was um ihn herum vorgeht."

Sarah seufzte. „Das ist meine Schuld. Ich hab ihn quasi dazu getrieben".Sarah ging im Raum auf und ab. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht zulassen kann, das er versucht Cameron zu reparieren. Dann kam der Moment... Er bedrohte mich mit seiner Waffe. Ich werde nie seinen Blick vergessen". Sarah sah zu Derek. „Ich verliere ihn. Wenn ich mich noch einmal gegen ihn stelle... gegen Cameron Stelle wird er mir das nie verzeihen".

Derek starrte sie noch kurz an, dann sprang er auf und rannte aus dem Haus.

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

„Derek!" Hatte sie ihm hinterher gerufen aber er hatte nicht bleiben wollen.

Nicht nur dass die Maschine die kleine Allison getötet und ihm auch noch seinen Stolz als Soldat genommen hatte, nein die Mutter John Connors, die Legendäre Sarah Connor, hatte sich als Verräterin erwiesen. Die Frau, die sein Bruder geliebt hatte und ihm einen Sohn geschenkt hatte, die Frau die für ihn wie eine Schwester war hatte die Menschheit verraten.

Er musste zu Jesse, die würde wissen was zu tun ist.

xxxxx

Sarah konnte nur schlecht schlafen... wie üblich. Schon mehrmals hatte sie Cameron gehört. Immer wieder hatte die Maschine auf dem Weg zur Terrassentür vor Johns Zimmer halt gemacht aber jedes Mal nach einigen Sekunden den Weg fortgesetzt.

Sarah ging nicht aus dem Kopf was dieser Lesley erzählt hatte. Cameron sollte eine geeignete Gefährtin für ihren Sohn sein. In der Dunkelheit schüttelte sie den Kopf. Aber wenn die Maschine doch Emotionen hatte...

Sarah hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt mit Cameron zu reden. Da sie nicht schlafen konnte war dieser Moment so gut wie jeder Andere. Sie erhob sich.

xxxxx

Cameron machte ihre Runde. Immer wieder stoppte sie einige Sekunden vor Johns Zimmer und hörte ihm beim Schlafen zu. Natürlich wusste sie dass Sarah Connor wach war aber das war völlig normal.

Sie hatte nachgedacht. Der gestrige Abend war nicht so verlaufen wie er sollte. Zu viel war gesagt worden. Dinge die sie lieber für sich behalten hätte aber es war zu spät sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen also fokussierte sie auf die Möglichkeiten der Zukunft.

Sie hatte überlegt Johns Zimmer zu betreten. Vielleicht ergab sich die Möglichkeit eines Gesprächs aber erstens schlief John und zweitens war seine Mutter wach. Rein vom taktischen Standpunkt aus erwartete sie, dass Sarah Connor noch im Laufe der Nacht mit ihr Sprechen wollen würde.

xxxxx

Matt war überwältigt. Seit dem Tag, an dem er mit Cameron getrauert hatte war er ihr zugetan. Schon alleine deshalb hatte er ohne zu zögern zugestimmt, als General John Connor ihn gefragt hatte, ob er mit ihr und Major Sheldon auf eine Mission gehen wolle.

Sie hatten die Mission angetreten. Er hatte wegsehen müssen, als sie splitterfasernackt in New Mexiko aufgetaucht waren. Cameron war... -wow-, einfach nur -wow-.

Dann verschwanden Cameron, John und Sarah Connor. Als sie gehört hatten, dass die Bank in L.A. Explodiert war war klar gewesen, dass Cameron den Zeitsprung ohne sie durchgeführt hatte. Warum wussten sie zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht.

Sie hatten ständig Ausschau nach ihr und den Connors gehalten aber erst acht Jahre später ein Video gesehen in dem die Drei nackt auf einem Highway gestanden hatte. Dann war Detektivarbeit nötig gewesen ihre Spur aufzunehmen. Offenbar hatte sich Cameron verstecken wollen. Kein Wunder, nachdem sie alles über den Haufen geworfen hatte, was General Connor und seine Frau mühevoll geplant hatten.

Matt war bei Camerons Anblick, wie sie zu John Connor hinunter gestarrt hatte sofort klar geworden, dass sie ihn mochte, vielleicht sogar liebte. Aus der trotz der acht Jahre ungebrochenen Freundschaft heraus hatte er ihr einen Plan vorgeschlagen der alles wieder zurechtrücken sollte.

Er bereute es jetzt schon.

xxxxx

Er war voller Vorfreude. Richtig in Schale geschmissen hatte er sich. Lesley hatte die Augen verdreht als Matt stundenlang Vorbereitungen getroffen hatte. Schließlich hatte der große Mann ein Machtwort gesprochen.

Sie bewohnten eine Suite mit zwei Schlafzimmern und einem Badezimmer. Als Lesley dann mal musste hat er Matt kurzerhand hinausgeworfen.

Nun stand er vor der Tür der Connors. Seine Hände zitterten. Er wollte klopfen aber noch bevor seine Knöchel Kontakt mit der Tür bekamen wurde diese aufgerissen. Vor ihm stand der junge John Connor, der ihn von Oben bis Unten abschätzig musterte.

„Für einen Soldaten ziemlich aufgedonnert oder?" Fragte John mit einem hörbar missgünstigen Unterton. „Was willst Du?"

„Matt!" Rief in diesem Moment Sarah von der Küche her. „John, lass ihn doch rein".

Mit saurem Gesicht lies John den mit einem Strauss Rosen bewaffneten herein.

„Cameron wird gleich Unten sein", sagte Sarah ganz so, als wäre Matt der Freund ihrer Tochter.

Matt war zwar verblüfft, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Er fischte eine Rose aus dem Gebinde und offerierte diese mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Für die Hausherrin", sagte er lächelnd.

Sarah stutzte kurz, nahm die Rose dann aber schüchtern lächelnd entgegen. „Vielen Dank".

John sah dem allem mit Unverständnis zu. Er konnte nicht begreifen was vorging. Gerade wollte er zu einer spitzen Bemerkung ansetzen, als er auf der Treppe ein Geräusch hörte. Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken.

Cameron kam die Stufen mit der Grazie einer Ballerina herab. Sie trug ein Lilafarbenes Minikleid, dass ihre Figur mehr als betonte, über den wohlgeformten Schenkeln aber weit fiel. Dazu trug sie Pinkfarbene flache Sneaker.

Sarah wurde der Hals trocken. Während Matts Gesicht strahlte sah sie in dem ihres Sohnes blanke Eifersucht. Sie erinnerte sich...

**Zuvor in der Nacht:**

Sarah stand mitten auf dem Gang, als Cameron von der kleinen Terrasse zurückkehrte, von der sie aus die Umgebung gescannt hatte.

Sie blickten sich in die Augen. Dann mit einem Wink des Kopfes bedeutete Sarah Cameron ihr zu folgen. Das leichte nicken Camerons sah Sarah schon nicht mehr, weil sie sich bereits abgewandt hatte und auf dem Weg nach Unten war.

„Wie soll das jetzt weitergehen?" Fragte Sarah, die bereits an der Kaffeemaschine stand, als Cameron die Küche betrat.

„Ich verstehe nicht", entgegnete Cameron mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

Sarah blickte kurz über ihre Schulter. „Oh, ich glaube Du verstehst sehr gut", sagte sie und schaltete dann die Maschine ein. „Ich möchte wissen, wie das mit Dir und John weiter gehen soll".

Cameron sah kurz zu Boden. „John hat seine Wahl getroffen. Er hat nicht mich sondern Riley gewählt".

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso ausgerechnet Riley? Sie ist das genaue Gegenteil von Dir..." Sarah schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Natürlich! Sie ist eine Flucht. Eine Flucht vor seinen Gefühlen".

Cameron nickte. „Das denke ich auch".

„Und was tun wir dagegen?" Fragte Sarah, sich den Kaffee einschüttend.

Cameron wurde misstrauisch. „Ich verstehe nicht. Du hasst mich aber fragst mich nach einer Lösung für dieses Problem?"

Sarah lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen sie stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und legte beide Hände darum, so als könnte die Tasse ihr Halt geben. Dann erst blickte sie Cameron an. „Weist Du, wie oft ich schon mit Dereks Sniper auf Dich warten wollte? Ein Schuss und 50% meiner Probleme wären erledigt. Weißt Du wie schlecht ich mich gefühlt hätte?"

Cameron stand still an ihrem Platz. „Sehr Schlecht?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Aber da ist Jemand, der mir das nie verziehen hätte".

Cameron blickte kurz zu Boden. „Darf ich Dich etwas fragen Sarah Connor?"

Sarah lachte glucksend, während sie einen Schluck nahm. „Nur zu".

„Onkel Bob? Future John hat mir davon erzählt aber er konnte nicht genau sagen, wie Du darüber dachtest", sagte die Brünette.

Sarah schmatzte auf einem Schluck Kaffee herum, bevor sie in den Becher starrte. „Ich dachte der T800 könnte eine Art Vaterersatz für John sein. Er würde John nie betrügen oder verlassen und ihn beschützen, wenn ich irgendwann einmal nicht mehr da bin".

Cameron nickte. „Nun glaubst Du das aber nicht mehr?"

Sarah schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich habe gesehen was passiert, wenn eine von Euch durch... einen Unfall zur Grundprogrammierung zurückkehrt. Ich habe eine Narbe, die mich immer daran erinnern wird, dass ihr tief im Innersten fast unstoppbare Killer seid".

Cameron nickte. „Mein Körper wurde gebaut um Menschen zu terminieren, Meine Software wurde entwickelt um Menschen zu terminieren und was einmal da war wird immer da sein. Selbst Future John konnte diese Befehle nicht aus der Grundprogrammierung löschen. In mir wird immer der Befehl sein John zu töten nur bin ich in der Lage diesen Befehl zu ignorieren".

Sarah nickte. „Lass uns zum Thema zurückkehren. Was können wir tun, um diese Riley los zu werden und John auf den richtigen Pfad zurückzubringen.

Cameron zögerte kurz. „Matt hat einen Plan...".

xxxxx

Nun sah Sarah, wie der Plan Früchte trug. Ihr Sohn war unverkennbar eifersüchtig.

Matt trat vor und reichte Cameron die Blumen.

Diese sah auf den Strauss hinab und legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie ohne Anstalten zu machen die Blumen entgegenzunehmen.

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist ein Geschenk", sagte sie und näherte sich. Sie griff nach den Blumen. „Ich stell sie ins Wasser".

Camerons Blick war Sarah gefolgt, nun sah sie wieder Matt an. „Ein Geschenk, ich verstehe, danke sehr".

Matt lächelte und hielt Cameron galant den Arm hin.

Erneut legte sie den Kopf schräg. Erst als Matt ihren Arm nahm und ihre Hand unter Seinem durch auf den Unterarm legte begriff sie und lächelte schüchtern. Dann führte er die -junge Frau- hinaus.

John starrte den beiden nach. Seine Miene war finster.

Sarah kam mit der Vase aus der Küche, hatte ein etwas sadistisches Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln und trat neben John. „Sind die Beiden nicht ein hübsches Paar?" Fragte Sarah süffisant mit dem Blick hinaus, wo Matt gerade Cameron die Autotür auf hielt.

John blickte seine Mutter erstaunt an, die jetzt wortlos zur Treppe ging, offensichtlich um die Vase in Camerons Zimmer zu bringen. Dabei hatte sie für John unsichtbar ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

xxxxx

Matt war sich unsicher, ob er den richtigen Film ausgewählt hatte. Sie saßen in der letzten Reihe. Zunächst hatte Cameron nur starr dagesessen und auf die Leinwand gestarrt. Immer wieder hatte sie ohne hinzusehen in den Behälter mit dem süßen Popcorn gegriffen, den er unter ihrem neugierigen Blick erstanden hatte.

Schließlich kam die Schlussszene. Das Konzert im Central Park rührte Cameron buchstäblich zu Tränen. Matt sah, wie sie sich mit den Fingern durchs Gesicht wischte und verwirrt auf die Nässe auf ihren Fingern starrte.

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie und blickte ihn an.

Während der Abspann von -Der Klang des Herzens- lief bemühte sich Matt ihr zu erklären, warum der Film eine emotionale Reaktion bei ihr hervorgerufen hatte.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht", entgegnete sie. „Wie kann der junge Mensch mit Hilfe von Musik erreichen, dass seine Eltern zu ihm kommen? Und warum löste das diese unbekannte Emotion bei mir aus?"

Sie verließen nebeneinander das Kino und gingen in Richtung des Wagens.

„Sieh mal", versuchte er zu erklären. „Natürlich kann Niemand mit Musik all diese Dinge erreichen, das ist der Teil des Films, der rein fiktiv ist und nur der Unterhaltung dient. Die Emotion, die Du verspürt hast kann man eigentlich nicht erklären. Manchmal fühlen wir einfach mit dem Herzen und wissen nicht warum. Du hast einfach ein Glücksempfinden gehabt, weil der Junge letztendlich seine Eltern gefunden hat.

Cameron schwieg einen Moment. „Ich habe kein Herz...".

„Stopp!" Unterbrach Matt sie schnell. „Wenn wir von Herz im Zusammenhang mit Gefühlen sprechen, dann ist nicht das Organ gemeint. In dem Fall ist der Teil von Uns gemeint, wo die Gefühle herkommen, völlig egal, wo das auch sein mag.

Cameron dachte einige Sekunden nach. Dann nickte sie."Ich verstehe, danke für die Erklärung".

Als Matt ihr die Wagentür auf hielt drückte ihm Cameron einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sein Herz übersprang einen Schlag. Er wusste nicht wie lange er das noch ertragen konnte.

Als sie schließlich das Haus erreichten brachte Matt Cameron noch zur Tür. „Das war ein schöner Abend", sagte er leise als sie sich gegenüberstanden.

„Das denke ich auch. Ich habe viel gelernt. Ich danke Dir". Sie beugte sich vor, um ihn erneut auf die Wange zu küssen, als etwas in ihm zerbrach.

Er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und wollte sie auf den Mund küssen, ihre kybernetischen Reflexe verhinderten das. Gegen den widerstand ihrer Hand vor seiner Brust kam er nicht an.

Schließlich trat er zurück. Er senkte den Kopf . „Tut...".

Das aufreißen der Haustüre unterbrach ihn.

Johns Gesicht war rot vor Wut. Er hatte zwar Matts Annäherung von Oben gesehen, nicht aber ihre Zurückweisung. „Cameron!" Bellte er. „Ins Haus, sofort!"

Cameron starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden stumm an. „Nein", war schließlich ihre leise aber bestimmte Antwort.

„Was?" Fragte John wütend. „Du widersetzt Dich meinen Anweisungen?"

„Das tue ich", sagte Cameron ohne zu überlegen.

Jetzt wurde John weiß vor Wut und Schock. Seine Fäuste ballten sich. Die Arme straff zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers gestreckt. „Du wurdest hier her geschickt um mich zu beschützen", knurrte er. „Dann hast du versucht mich zu töten. Du schuldest mir...".

„Ich war diejenige, die mit dem Jeep in die Luft gesprengt wurde!" Unterbrach sie ihn brüsk. „Ich war Diejenige, die ein Trümmerstück im Hinterkopf stecken hatte! Ich war Diejenige, die von Euch die ganze Zeit wie ein Werkzeug behandelt worden ist! Also erzähl mir nicht, dass ich Dir etwas schulde John Connor!"

John versuchte zurückzuweichen, als die offensichtlich wütende auf ihn zutrat und seine Aufschläge ergriff.

„ICH SCHULDE DIR GAR NICHTS!" Schrie sie ihn an. „Du hast Deine Wahl getroffen als Du die Drecksschlampe Riley mitgebracht hast". Cameron stieß John von sich, dass er gegen die Hauswand taumelte. Dann griff sie blitzschnell Matts Jackenaufschläge und küsste ihn stürmisch. Schließlich hastete sie ins Haus.

John sah geschockt und verblüfft zu Matt.

„Fang nicht mit mir an Connor", sagte dieser bevor John Etwas sagen konnte. „Du hattest Deine Chance".

Wut über diese kalten Worte wallte in John auf. „Sie ist eine Maschine, sie hat keine Gefühle. Du missbrauchst sie nur", sagte er knurrend.

Jetzt zeigte sich auf Matts Gesicht ein Lächeln. Mitleidig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du hast keine Ahnung was sie ist. Ich habe selten Jemanden getroffen, der so verständnisvoll ist wie Cameron. „Nachdem meine Schwester getötet wurde, war es Cameron mit der ich zusammen getrauert habe. Niemand sonst kannte Suzie so gut".

„Aber ihre Mission...?" John war noch mehr verwirrt.

Erneut schüttelte Matt den Kopf. „Hast Du immer noch nicht begriffen? Sie hat keine Mission. Alles was sie getan hat, hat sie für Dich getan. Sie hat Dich von Katherine Brewster ferngehalten, weil sie Dich für sich alleine wollte. Du warst nur zu blind das zu sehen".

Bevor John Etwas erwidern konnte öffnete sich die Haustüre erneut. Cameron trat mit ihrer Tasche auf die Veranda. „Können wir bitte gehen?" Fragte sie Matt leise. Die Tränenspuren in ihrem Gesicht waren nicht zu übersehen.

Matt nickte ihr nur zu, nahm ihr die Tasche ab und lies sie vorgehen.

„Cameron?" Fragte John verwirrt und sah ihr nach.

Cameron verharrte kurz im Schritt, sah aber nicht zurück. „Ich habe Dir nichts mehr zu sagen John Connor". Nach diesen Worten ging sie zum Wagen und stieg ein.

John beobachtete, wie Matt ebenfalls einstieg, den Wagen anlies und wegfuhr. Cameron warf keinen Blick zurück.


	4. Kapitel 7 und 8

**Kapitel 7**

Sarah machte sich Gedanken. Seit drei Tagen kein Wort von Cameron.

Und John...

Am ersten Tag war er trotzig. Den ganzen Tag war er mit Riley unterwegs gewesen oder er hatte sie trotz er wusste wie Sarah darüber denkt mit nach Hause gebracht.

Am zweiten Tag hatte sie morgens gesehen, wie John kurz vor Camerons Zimmertür stehen blieb. Seine Hand schwebte einige Sekunden über dem Knauf bevor er seinen Weg mit nachdenklichem Gesicht fortgesetzt hatte. Den Tag über hatte Sarah beobachtet, wie sein Blick immer wieder dahin wanderte, wo sich Cameron normalerweise aufzuhalten pflegte. Sarah hatte Kopfschüttelnd mitbekommen, dass er schließlich mit Riley ins Kino gegangen war. Als er dann wieder kam wirkte seine Laune nicht besser als zuvor.

Am dritten Tag schließlich hatte sie gesehen, dass Camerons Zimmertür offen stand. John saß auf dem Bett dass Cameron nicht benutzte und starrte vor sich hin. Er begann ihr Leid zu tun. Aber wieder verabredete er sich mit Riley was Sarah wieder nur den Kopf schütteln lies. Als er dieses Mal zurückkam war es nicht nur fast schon Morgen, nein er war betrunken und wurde von Riley gestützt, die auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war. Beide waren dann in Johns Zimmer verschwunden.

Am Morgen des vierten Tages, genau genommen eine Stunde, nachdem John und Riley gekommen waren hörte sie, wie sich Jemand im Bad erbrach. Als sie nach sah saß John gegen die Wanne gelehnt vor der Toilette und atmete schwer. Sein Stöhnen ließ ein Lächeln in Sarahs Mundwinkeln auftauchen.

Dann ging sie zu Johns Zimmer. Was sie dort sah lies sie erschaudern. Riley lag auf dem Bett, oben herum nur mit einem BH bekleidet schnarchte sie lautstark vor sich hin. Ihre Hose war fleckig und der BH machte auch keinen gepflegten Eindruck.

Auf dem Weg an dem erneut im Bad würgenden John vorbei beschloss sie Etwas zu unternehmen.

**Ein paar Tage zuvor:**

Lesley runzelte die Stirn, als Matt hinter Cameron die Suite betrat. „Kleine?"

„Connor hat sie raus geekelt, da hab ich sie mitgebracht", entgegnete Matt statt Cameron.

„So?" Lesley beobachtete genau, wie Matt Cameron ansah. 'Wem will der Narr Etwas vormachen', dachte er und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

Die nächsten drei Tage beobachtete Lesley, wie Matt ihr immer weiter verfiel. Cameron hingegen taute immer mehr auf. Ihr Verhalten wurde von Stunde zu Stunde menschlicher, zumindest solange die Beiden in der Suite waren. Draußen allerdings war Cameron ganz der Alles beobachtende Cyborg. Allerdings konnte der, der sie kannte sehen, dass sie auch dort längst nicht mehr so kühl war.

xxxxx

Matt hatte Cameron sein Zimmer überlassen wollen. Er fand es schade, dass sie ablehnte weil sie das Bett eh nie benutzte. Während er in seinem Bett lag fand saß sie nebenan und hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet.

Am ersten Abend fand er keinen Schlaf. Er erhob sich um nach ihr zu sehen. Als er leise die Tür öffnete, sah er schräg auf Camerons Rücken. Er konnte ihr Gesicht im Profil sehen. Ihre Wangen glänzten vor Feuchtigkeit. Er dachte zunächst, der Film im TV hätte Cameron zu Tränen gerührt aber sie sah gar nicht auf den Bildschirm.

„Cameron?" Fragte er leise und umrundete die Couch.

Cameron sah von ihm weg „Ja?"

Er setzte sich neben sie. Sie saß da und hatte die nackten Füße seitlich neben sich auf die Polster gezogen. „Was ist los?" Fragte er und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Cameron erstarrte für eine Sekunde. Schließlich drehte sie sich zu ihm. „Ich bin... einsam", sagte sie leise.

Matt sah sie lange an. Schließlich schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Nein, … bist Du nicht".

Cameron lies sich Widerspruchslos von Matt in seine Arme ziehen. „Danke für die Erklärung", sagte sie mit der Wange an seiner Schulter.

Am zweiten Abend saßen sie lange vor dem Fernseher. Sie redeten und lachten sogar gemeinsam. Schließlich verabschiedete Matt sich fürs Bett. Cameron drückte ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie sah ihm hinterher und noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür. Er merkte nicht, dass sie in der Nacht zu ihm ins Zimmer kam und ihn beobachtete.

Lesley sah Cameron am frühen Morgen aus Matts Zimmer kommen. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, sie sagte aber kein Wort.

Am dritten Abend geschah Etwas, was Matt schließlich wie ein Messer ins Herz fuhr.

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Sie hatten einen romantischen Film zusammen gesehen. Na ja, eigentlich hatte Matt eher auf Cameron geachtet. Immer wieder hatte er ihr Blicke zugeworfen, das Profil ihres Gesichts betrachtet.

Insbesondere die großen braunen Augen faszinierten ihn, die manchmal blau schimmerten, je nachdem wie das Licht darauf fiel. Nicht so viel, dass es einem Uneingeweihten auffallen würde aber genug, um von ihm bemerkt zu werden. Er fand das wunderschön.

Als der Film schließlich zu Ende war saßen Beide noch minutenlang regungslos da und taten so als würden sie sich den Abspann ansehen. Schließlich endete auch dieser. Cameron nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Augenblicklich wurde es stockfinster in dem Raum.

Matt hatte kaum Zeit zum Luftholen, da war sie bei ihm. 'Ihre Lippen sind sooooo soft', dachte er noch, bevor ihre Zunge auch schon um Einlass bat.

Der letzte Rest seines Verstandes wusste, dass das falsch war, was sie gerade im Begriff waren zu tun. Er stieß sie von sich und sprang von der Couch."Nein...", brachte er noch hervor, bevor seine Stimme versagte.

In dem stockdunklen Raum konnte er nichts sehen. Er konnte aber hören, wie sie sich bewegte.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Cameron bevor sie schnell aus dem Zimmer huschte und ihn erneut der Finsternis auslieferte.

Als Matt schließlich mit schmerzenden Schienenbeinen die Tür erreichte und hinaussah war Cameron natürlich längst weg. Er schaltete das Licht ein, schloss die Tür wieder und lies sich mit dem Rücken dagegen fallen. Dann wischte er sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „Was habe ich getan?" Fragte er sich selbst.

„Das möchte ich auch gerne wissen?" Dröhnte in diesem Moment die Stimme eines sehr verschlafen wirkenden Lesley durch den Raum. „Was hast Du angestellt?"

Matt lies sich mit dem Rücken an der Tür entlang zu Boden rutschen. „Sie...sie hat mich geküsst", war Alles was er hervorbrachte.

Lesleys Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. „Und?"

Matt blickte auf. „Ich hab sie abgewiesen", entgegnete er leise.

„Oh Mann", sagte Lesley der ahnte, dass diese Dreiecksbeziehung in einer Katastrophe enden Würde, wenn er nichts dagegen unternahm.

xxxxx

Als Sarah dann am Morgen erneut an Johns Tür vorbeiging und leise einen Blick hineinwarf lag John neben dem Bett auf dem Boden. Seine Hose als provisorisches Kissen nutzend, Seine Jacke war seine Decke. Riley schlief im Bett, sorgfältig zugedeckt.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Sarah nach Unten. Sie musste Etwas unternehmen.

xxxxx

Lesley wurde vom summen seines Handys geweckt. „Ja?" Fragte er verschlafen.

Am anderen Ende wurde ein Identifikationscode getippt, was er erwiderte.

„Hier ist Sarah, wir müssen Etwas unternehmen...", hörte Lesley die befehlsgewohnte Stimme.

xxxxx

Nun waren sie auf dem Weg zum Restaurant. Sarah hatte John und Riley kurzerhand damit überfahren Essen zu gehen wollen.

Beide waren mit verzerrtem Gesicht hochgeschreckt. Riley war dabei aus dem Bett gerollt und auf John Gefallen, wobei sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten Platz fand.

„Wir Drei gehen heute Abend Essen", hatte Sarah gesagt, die zuvor gegen die Wand geknallte Tür hinter sich grinsend wieder zuziehend Sie verlies den Raum, ohne eine Entgegnung abzuwarten.

Lesley hatte ein Problem gehabt. Cameron hatte die Wohnung verlassen und er wusste nicht, wo sie hin gegangen war. Als er das Hotel verlassen wollte sah er sie schließlich in der Lobby in einem Sessel sitzen.

„Was ist los?" Fragte er, als er sich vorsichtig in den Sessel daneben niederließ.

Cameron schien ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken.

„Ich mache Alles falsch", sagte sie ohne aufzublicken.

Lesley hob eine Augenbraue. „In wie fern?"

Nun blickte Cameron ihn an. „Zuerst John und nun..." Sie blickte starr auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Matt eine Maschine nicht...".

„Nun mach mal halblang", unterbrach Lesley sie. „Ich weiß zwar nicht genau was vorgefallen ist aber ich denke nicht, dass du Matt dazu bringen könntest dich nicht mehr zu mögen. Und John Connor... Nun, der wird früher oder später auch begreifen". Er machte eine Kunstpause, so als müsse er nachdenken. „Pass auf, ich mach Dir einen Vorschlag. Wir Drei gehen heute Abend Essen, dann werden wir sehen, was Matt so über Dich denkt.

Cameron blickte ihn kurz nachdenklich an, schließlich nickte sie langsam.

xxxxx

„Geht schon mal vor, ich geh noch mal kurz für kleine Mädchen", sagte Sarah zu John und der völlig verunsicherten Riley.

Der Kellner führte die Beiden zu ihrem Tisch in dem ziemlich dunklen Lokal. Lediglich der Fußboden war ausgeleuchtet, auf den Tischen standen Kerzen, weitere Beleuchtung gab es nicht.

Sie erreichten einen Tisch, an dem zu ihrer Verwunderung bereits Jemand saß.

Auf Grund der fehlenden Beleuchtung erkannten sie Matt und Cameron erst, als sie den Tisch erreichten.

John erstarrte kurz, während Riley ängstlich auf Cameron starrte, was John aber natürlich nicht auffiel.

John haderte kurz mit sich selbst, ob er Riley nehmen und wieder gehen sollte, dann aber siegte sein Stolz. Er rutschte auf die Bank den Beiden gegenüber und zog Riley mit.

Matt und Cameron waren selbst sehr überrascht. Während Cameron das aber nicht zeigte, verzog Matt das Gesicht. Er hatte etwas besonderes geplant und beschloss, sich durch dieses unverhoffte Treffen nicht davon abzubringen lassen.

„Na, da hat meine Mom ja eine tolle Idee gehabt", sagte John ärgerlich. „Nun, was ist so besonderes an diesem Laden?" Fragte er dann gespielt gelangweilt. „Außer, dass es ziemlich dunkel ist natürlich". Er deutete auf die Kerzen auf dem Tisch.

„Da fragst Du noch?" Entgegnete Matt. „Das Lokal heißt nicht umsonst Starlight Lounge." Dann zeigte er zur Decke.

Als jetzt alle nach Oben sahen stockte ihnen der Atem. Hoch über der Tanzfläche wölbte sich eine riesige Glaskuppel durch die man die Sterne sehen konnte. Abgesehen von dünnen Stahlstreben hatte man fast den Eindruck, da wäre gar kein Dach.

Als John und Riley ihren Blick wieder von dem Anblick lösten, bemerkten sie, dass Cameron ebenfalls von dem Anblick gefesselt schien.

„Wo ist... dieser Matt?" Fragte Riley verwundert.

Auch John hatte nicht bemerkt das Matt gegangen war. Gerade als er den Mund öffnete um Cameron zu fragen begann Jemand unten an der Tanzfläche auf dem Flügel zu spielen.

Sanfte Klänge hallten durch den akustisch sehr ausgewogenen Raum.

John sah, dass Camerons Augen aufgerissen und auf den Pianisten gerichtet waren. Als er ihrem Blick folgte weiteten sich seine Augen ebenfalls.

Gerade hatte Matt das sanfte Intro beendet und begann gefühlvoll zu singen.

_-Have you ever seen such a beautiful night-_

_-I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright- _

_-When I see you smiling I go… oh oh oh-_

_-I would never want to miss this-_

_-In my heart I know what this -_

_-This is what dreams are made of-_

…_.._

_-This is what dreams are made of-_

_-I've got somewhere I belong-_

_-I've got somebody to love-_

_-This is what dree-e-e-eams are made of-_

Matt hatte seinen Blick nicht von Cameron genommen während er sang.

John hatte unter dem Tisch die Fäuste geballt. 'Was bildet sich dieser Kerl bloß ein!' Dachte er wütend.

'Das ist ja widerlich', dachte hingegen Riley. 'Weiß der denn nicht, dass das Ding eine Maschine ist?'

Camerons Gedanken bewegten sich auf ganz anderen Bahnen.

Analysis completed

probably love song

'Ich verstehe nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich John fragen?' Fragte sie sich und sah hinüber. Riley hatte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern liegen und lehnte von hinten gegen ihn. Nein, vielleicht hat das Etwas mit dem Plan zu tun, ich werde später Matt fragen'.

xxxxx

„Werden die sich nicht an die Kehle gehen?" Fragte Lesley, der Sarah vor den Toiletten erwartet hatte.

Sarah schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. John sehnt sich nach Cameron aber solange diese Riley dabei ist, wird er kaum auf Matt losgehen".

„Wollen wir es hoffen. Sonst macht Matt ihn fertig".

xxxxx

Nun saßen sie beim Essen. Bis dahin hatten sie nur wenig miteinander gesprochen. Matt hatte demonstrativ Camerons Hand ergriffen und auf der Tischplatte festgehalten.

Während Johns Gesicht finster war hatte Riley einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, beides für Matt durch die Finsternis nicht erkennbar. Cameron hingegen genoss die Dunkelheit auf ihre Weise, ohne ihren Infrarotmodus zu aktivieren. Immer wieder sah sie hinauf zu den Sternen. So bekam sie Rileys Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht mit.

Matt stocherte in seinem Essen, immer wieder warf er Riley Blicke zu.

„Was?" Fragte diese aggressiv. Der verliebte Metal Lover ging ihr auf die Nerven. Zumindest schien er aber die Maschine von John Connor fernzuhalten.

Matt deutete Mit seiner Gabel auf die Blonde. „Ich kenn Dich irgendwo her".

Riley zuckte in der Dunkelheit unsichtbar zusammen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn schon mal gesehen zu haben aber sie wusste, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gedächtnis. Deshalb überlegte sie krampfhaft, wo sie ihm schon einmal begegnet sein konnte.

* * *

**A/N**

Das Lied "What dreams are made of" Stammt aus dem Film "Popstar auf Umwegen" (Lizzie McGuire - Der Film).

Alle Rechte an diesem Lied gehören dem betreffenden Rechteinhaber.


	5. Kapitel 9 und 10

**Kapitel 9**

Irgendwann gegen Ende des Essens fingen Riley und John an herumzualbern. John setzte Riley ihr Basecap auf.

Matt sah auf das halb von dem Basecap verdeckte Gesicht. Das Licht der Kerze brach sich an einem Glas auf dem Tisch und gab ihrem Gesicht ein zusätzliches bisschen Helligkeit.

Eine Erinnerung zuckte durch Matts Gedächtnis. Ein dunkler Gang. Zwei Soldaten kamen ihm entgegen. Eine U-Boot Offizierin gefolgt von einem Soldaten. Anscheinend eine junge Frau mit einer Mütze, die ihr Gesicht beschattet.

„Erneut zeigte Matt mit seiner Gabel auf Riley. „Jetzt ist mir wieder eingefallen, wo ich Dich schon mal gesehen habe".

Diesmal hatten Alle bemerkt, wie Riley zusammengezuckt war. „Ich glaube nicht...".

„Ach, wo sollte Das denn gewesen sein?" Fragte John nun, da ihm das Ganze auf die Nerven ging. Er wusste nicht, was dieser Matt im Schilde führte aber so langsam kotzte ihn der Kerl an.

Matt stocherte weiter mit seiner Gabel in Rileys Richtung. „Du warst im Schlepptau dieser Asiatin", sagte er überzeugt.

„Asiatin?" Fragte John nun doch mit Interesse.

Im Dunkeln sah Niemand, wie Riley blass wurde.

„Ein U-Boot Offizier... Commander glaube ich. Der Name... irgendwas mit Blumen", sagte Matt und versuchte sich zu erinnern.

„Das ist doch Unsinn", sagte Riley mit einem verlegenen Auflachen.

„Flores", sagte in diesem Moment Cameron. „Commander Jesse Flores". In einer flüssigen Bewegung erhob sie sich, den Blick starr auf Riley fixiert.

„Das ist doch Unsinn", brachte Riley hervor. Mit Panik starrte sie auf Cameron. „Ich kenne keine Commander Jesse Flores". Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Doch", sagte John.

In diesem Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen.

„Was?" Fragte Riley entsetzt.

„Du kennst diese Jesse Flores", sagte John die Ruhe selbst.

„Wie meinst Du das John, ich habe noch nie..."

„Das war das Puzzleteil, das mir noch fehlte", sagte John. „All diese Merkwürdigkeiten. Angefangen Bei -Karotten und Äpfeln- bis zu Deinem Verhalten Cameron gegenüber. Dann bin ich Dir gefolgt und hab Dich mit dieser Frau zusammen gesehen. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen aber jetzt ist alles klar".

Riley brauchte keine Sekunde, bevor sie aufsprang und sich gleichzeitig herumwarf.

Cameron wollte ihr hinterher aber John hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Nein Cameron", sagte er energisch.

„Camerons Blick war funkelnd. „Aber sie könnte eine Gefahr für Dich...".

„Nein", wiederholte er den Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich weiß wo sie hin will und da sie keinen Wagen hat sind wir vor ihr da".

xxxxx

Sarah und Lesley hatten Riley vorbeilaufen sehen. Keine dreißig Sekunden später gingen John, dicht gefolgt von Matt und Cameron an ihnen vorbei.

„John ?" Rief Sarah ihnen hinterher.

John blickte nur kurz über seine Schulter. „Wir haben was zu erledigen Mom!" Rief er zurück.

Sarah und Lesley sahen verwundert, wie die drei in Matts Wagen stiegen und eilig davonfuhren.

„Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?" Fragte sich Sarah laut und sah zu ihrem Nebenmann hoch.

Lesley zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

xxxxx

Sie warteten seit 10 Minuten vor dem Apartmenthaus.

„Da", sagte Matt zu dem neben ihm sitzenden John und wies auf eine Gestalt, die auf das Gebäude zugeeilt kam.

Riley hatte so viel Angst, dass sie sich fast in die Hose gemacht hätte. Sie musste unterwegs an einem Gebüsch halt machen, sonst hätte sie es nicht halten können. Sie sah sich nur kurz um, bevor sie zum Klingelschild ging und die Taste neben Jesses Decknahme zu drücken.

„_Ja?"_ Ertönte es nach einigen Sekunden.

„Jesse, ich bins Riley. Ich bin aufgeflogen. Lass mich bitte rein", sagte sie hastig.

Sekundenlang nichts, dann ertönte der Summer.

Riley drückte die Tür auf, eine Sekunde später legte sich eine Hand von hinten über ihren Mund. Dann wurde sie ins Haus geschoben, in die Nische unter der Treppe an der Kellertüre.

„Beweg dich nicht und keinen Laut", sagte Cameron, nachdem sie Riley herumgedreht hatte.

Cameron starrte sie regungslos an. John hatte ihr verboten das Mädchen zu terminieren aber sie hoffte, dass es doch noch nötig sein würde.

Als sie hinter sich ein Klopfen an der Scheibe der Eingangstüre hörte ging sie rückwärts bis zur Tür und öffnete sie für Matt und John. Die völlig verängstigte Riley lies sie dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

xxxxx

Jesse hatte mit sich gehadert, ob sie Riley reinlassen sollte, sie wusste aber genau, dass das dumme Mädchen keine Ruhe geben würde. Sie drückte den Türöffner, dann drehte sie sich herum. „Derek, ich muss Dir etwas erklären:"

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Riley hatte tierische Angst. Ihre anerzogenen Reflexe wollten sie vor Cameron wegrennen lassen aber die Maschine stand so dicht vor ihr, dass sie sie riechen konnte.

„Riley, ich gebe Dir die Chance Deinen Verrat wieder gut zu machen", sagte John neben ihr.

Jetzt erst löste Riley ihren angsterfüllten Blick von Cameron. „Verrat?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich bin hier, um Dich zu retten", sagte sie

„Mich retten?" Fragte John irritiert. „Vor wem oder was? Riley sah mit Widerwillen zu Cameron. „Vor der Maschine. Vor ihrer Manipulation".

Camerons Gestalt straffte sich. „Ich..".

John legte ihr unterbrechend die Hand auf den Unterarm. Dann ergriff er Riley am Arm und zog sie Richtung Aufzug. „Wie kommst Du darauf Cameron würde mich manipulieren?"

„Das hat Jesse erzählt. Wegen Cameron hast Du in der Zukunft zweifelhafte Entscheidungen getroffen. Männer sind gestorben und fast hättest Du die Maschinen den Widerstand zerstören lassen", erklärte Riley, die immer wieder ängstliche Blicke über ihre Schulter warf.

John sah zu Cameron. „Stimmt das?"

Cameron nahm den Blick von Rileys Hinterkopf. „Nein. Future John hatte eine Allianz mit einigen rebellierenden Maschinen angestrebt. Diese Allianz hätte den Krieg entscheiden können. Commander Flores und die Besatzung des Atom-U-Bootes meuterten. Commander Flores versenkte das unersetzbare Boot".

„Das wirst Du doch nicht glauben?" Fragte Riley schockiert.

Jetzt lächelte John. „Ich habe keinen Grund ihr nicht zu glauben", sagte er leichthin. „Du hingegen hast mich von Anfang an belogen. Noch dazu arbeitest Du für eine Meutererin und wie es scheint auch Verräterin".

Riley war sprachlos. Von dieser Seite aus hatte sie das Ganze noch nicht betrachtet. „Aber..."

„Wie Du es auch drehst und wendest, Cameron ist in offizieller Mission hier, was wir wohl bei Deiner Jesse Flores ausschließen können", sagte er ernst. „Wie auch immer, Cameron ist meine und NUR meine Angelegenheit. Genau wie Du".

„Wie meinst Du das?" Fragte sie, vor ihm zurückweichend.

„Wie Du dich gleich verhältst wird mir zeigen, auf wessen Seite Du wirklich stehst", sagte er sie aus dem Aufzug durch den Gang schiebend.

„Auf Deiner natürlich. Ich..."

„Psssst", machte er schnell mit an die Lippen gelegtem Zeigefinger. Dann machte er eine fragende Geste.

Riley ging noch ein paar Schritte, dann deutete sie auf eine Tür.

John und Matt zogen ihre Pistolen, Cameron hatte bereits zwei davon in den Händen.

John bedeutete Riley zurückzubleiben und gab dann Cameron einen Wink.

xxxxx

Jesse war misstrauisch geworden. Nachdem sie Derek die Situation erklärt hatte fiel ihr auf, dass es viel zu lange dauerte, bis Riley da war. Da stimmte Etwas nicht.

„Jesse Baby?" Derek sah verwundert, wie Jesse aus einer Schublade am Couchtisch eine schallgedämmte Waffe nahm. Er selbst hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr an seine Waffe zu kommen bevor die Tür mit einem Krachen aufflog.

Dann geschah für Derek Alles wie in Zeitlupe. Er sah die verfluchte Maschine hereinkommen. Den Ruf Johns hörte er nur am Rande aber er sah seinen Neffen quasi heranfliegen. Während Jesse ihre Waffe auf Cameron richten wollte wurde diese von John zur Seite gestoßen. Jesse schoss zwar und die Kugeln verfehlten seinen Neffen zum Glück. Aber es war knapp. Zu knapp.

Jesse schrie laut auf und lies die Waffe fallen, als Derek ihr hart von Oben auf die Hand schlug. „Derek?!"

„Du hättest fast John getroffen!" Rief er entrüstet und hob die Waffe auf, während der Genannte dabei war sich von Cameron herunterzuwälzen. Die Beiden hatten sich kurz tief in die Augen gesehen.

Matts Gesichtsausdruck war eher niedergeschlagen. Er zielte zwar mit seiner Waffe auf Jesse, hatte aber den Blick zwischen Cameron und John bemerkt.

„Derek?" Fragte John, nachdem er die Szene in sich aufgenommen hatte.

Derek kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „John, was machst Du denn hier?" Fragte er unschuldig. Matt und Cameron ignorierte er absichtlich.

Johns Blick war kalt. „Verräterinnen jagen", sagte er.

Wäre der General Connor Blick nicht gewesen hätte Derek diesen Spruch für einen Scherz gehalten, so aber sah er sofort, wie ernst es John meinte.

„Ich bin keine Verräterin", sagte Jesse schnell.

John sah kurz zu Cameron, die sich nun wieder beschützend neben ihn gestellt hatte. Dann wieder zu Jesse, deren hasserfüllter Blick auf Cameron ruhte.

„Sie ist keine Verräterin", wiederholte Derek Jesses Aussage. „Sie ist nur genau so besorgt wie ich darüber, welchen Einfluss die Maschine auf Dich hat".

John sah Jesse lange in die Augen. „Sie ist so -Besorgt, dass sie ein Mädchen dafür opfern würde um Cameron zu zerstören?"

Alle in dem Raum waren starr vor Entsetzen. Rileys Gesicht tauchte am Türrahmen auf, ihre Augen waren schockgeweitet.

„Was soll der Blödsinn, wieso sollte ich Riley opfern wollen?" Fragte Jesse ärgerlich.

John wandte sich an Derek. „Denk nach Derek, die einzige Möglichkeit, mich so wütend zu machen, dass ich in einer Gefühlsaufwallung Cameron vielleicht zerstöre wäre gewesen wenn sie Riley tötet. Jesse weiß das nur zu genau. Es geht ihr ja auch nicht darum, Cameron und mich zu trennen. Das ist etwas persönliches. Sie hasst Cameron noch mehr als Du. Ansonsten hätte sie sich nicht diese Mühe gemacht".

Derek starrte nachdenklich auf Jesse, dann zu Cameron. Er sah wie der Blick seiner Freundin immer wieder hasserfüllt zu Cameron zuckte. „Wer bist Du?" Fragte er schließlich nach langen Sekunden.

Jesses Augen weiteten sich „Baby, ich bins Deine Jesse", sagte sie flehentlich.

Dereks Blick wanderte zu John, zu Cameron und schließlich zu der Schockiert im Türrahmen stehenden Riley. Er war selbst intelligent genug, um die Taktik hinter all dem zu erkennen. Hätte Jesse nur eine Freundin für John ins Spiel bringen sollen hätte sie ganz normal mit der Blonden auf der Türschwelle der Connors auftauchen können. Diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei um das Mädchen bewies Johns Behauptung. Er sah wieder zu Jesse. „Nein, bist Du nicht. Ich kenn Dich nicht", sagte er ernst.

„Du wolltest mich opfern?" Fragte jetzt Riley mit hysterischem Unterton und kam langsam wütend auf Jesse zu.

Jesse wartete genau so lange, bis Riley in ihrer Reichweite war. Dann schlug sie zu. „Was hast Du erwartet Du dummes Kind. Etwa dass der große John Connor so leicht zu beeinflussen wäre? Da muss man schon besser aussehen und intelligenter sein", sagte sie spöttisch mit einem Seitenblick auf Cameron.

Matt half der an der Lippe Blutenden wieder auf die Beine. John hatte mit keinem Muskel gezuckt, als Riley zu Boden ging. Stattdessen sah er kalt auf Jesse. „Nun, was soll ich mit dir machen?" Fragte er mehr zu sich selbst. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du kannst nicht bleiben aber... kann ich Dich gehen lassen?", sagte er nachdenklich.

Jesse war sich darüber im klaren, dass sie ihn nicht beeinflussen konnte, deshalb blieb sie still.

Derek wartete wortlos auf Johns Entscheidung.

John sah über die Schulter auf Cameron. Ein nachdenkliches Lächeln lag in seinen Mundwinkeln. „Hast Du einen Vorschlag?".

„Connor, Du wirst doch nicht die Maschine über mich entscheiden lassen?" Fragte Jesse entrüstet.

John beachtete sie gar nicht. Sein Blick ruhte weiter auf Cameron. „Warum nicht, sie war ja auch das Ziel Deines Verrates".

Cameron blickte ihn emotionslos an. Dann stahl sich ihr spezielles Lächeln in die Mundwinkel. „Wir sollten sie Terminieren", stellte sie schließlich fest. „Sie ist eine Gefahr für uns.

John blieb der Mund offenstehen. Cameron hatte nicht gesagt, dass Jesse eine Gefahr für ihn wäre, noch hatte sie gesagt, dass sie Jesse terminieren wolle. Sie hatte -Wir- und -uns- gesagt, etwas was sie in Bezug auf Johns Sicherheit oder das Töten noch nie benutzt hatte. Zum ersten mal hatte sie ihm tatsächlich NUR einen Rat gegeben.

Matt sah sofort die Annäherung zwischen den Beiden. Das war es, was sie hatten erreichen wollen aber er verspürte einen Schmerz in seiner Brust.

Alle warteten auf Johns Entscheidung. Er war John Connor, nun lag es bei ihm.

John lief einige Zeit hin und her.

Jesse zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich stehen blieb. Der Junge vor ihr würde entscheiden, ob sie weiterleben oder sterben würde. Ihr war schlecht aber sie zeigte es nicht.

John ging direkt auf Jesse zu bis er auf Armeslänge vor ihr stehen blieb. „Geh", sagte er. Dann sah er sich um bis sein Blick schließlich auf Cameron haften blieb. „Lasst sie gehen", befahl er. Dann ging er zur Tür

„Einfach so?" Fragte Jesse verwirrt.

Ohne zu antworten und ohne sich umzusehen verlies John den Raum.

Als Letzte abgesehen von Derek ging Cameron.

Sie sah sich nicht um, als hinter ihr die Tür geschlossen wurde. Cameron ging auf den Aufzug zu, vor dem John, Matt und Riley bereits warteten.

Als ihr sensibles Gehör das Typische -Husten- einer schallgedämpften Waffe hörte und den Aufschlag eines etwa 50 Kilo schweren Körpers stahl sich ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht.

„Warum lächelst Du", fragte John die als Letzte in den Aufzug Steigende.

Cameron sah kurz zu ihm hinüber, dann auf die wie ein Häufchen Elend in der Ecke stehende Riley und schließlich wieder nach Vorne auf die Tür. „Ich weiß es nicht".

John sah die weiterhin Lächelnde von der Seite an, dann auf Riley. 'Ist klar', dachte er dann ironisch. „Riley wird nicht terminiert", sagte er energisch. Er dachte ihr Lächeln würde verschwinden aber es wurde nur noch breiter.

Cameron sah über ihre Schulter auf die interessiert lauschende Riley. „Wozu auch". Der beißende Spott in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Ihr lasst mich leben?" Fragte Riley daraufhin vorsichtig.

„Es gibt keinen Grund dich zu töten", sagte John über seine Schulter.

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf John zu. „Können wir... können wir... Freunde bleiben?" Fragte sie mit einem nicht misszuverstehenden Unterton.

Cameron wirbelte herum und machte einen schnellen Schritt auf die Blonde zu. Sie sagte kein Wort nur ihr Blick lies Riley zusammenschrumpfen.

„Cam?" Fragte John

Die Angesprochene zuckte nur kurz mit dem Kopf in Rileys Richtung, welche daraufhin mit einem Aufschrei zurücksprang und gegen die Rückwand des Aufzugs krachte. Dann drehte sich der Cyborg wieder herum, ein sadistisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

John konnte nicht anders, er musste auch grinsen, schüttelte aber mit dem Kopf.

Als der Aufzug im Erdgeschoss ankam ging John zu der erneut völlig verängstigten Riley und zog sie mit sich hinaus.

Cameron wollte ihr folgen, wurde aber von Matt am Arm festgehalten. „Können wir reden?"

Cameron warf noch einen Blick hinter John und Riley her, die gerade das Gebäude verließen.

„Keine Sorge, sie wird ihm schon nichts tun", sagte Matt ironisch.

Sie sahen Beide zu, wie sich vor ihnen die Aufzugtüren wieder schlossen, dann standen sie sich in dem kleinen Raum gegenüber.

„Jetzt wo ….. wo Riley aus dem Spiel ist wird sich Euer Verhältnis wieder normalisieren", sagte Matt leise, der Blick gesenkt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete sie. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hoch".

Matt nickte. „Das war das was wir erreichten wollten".

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Das ist korr...".

Matt unterbrach Cameron indem er sie unsanft gegen die Seitenwand des Aufzugs schob. Keine Sekunde später waren seine Lippen auf ihren.

Es dauerte keine 5 Sekunden, bis sich die Aufzugtüren auf Matts Knopfdruck hin erneut öffneten. Matt quetschte sich stolpernd zwischen den noch aufgleitenden Türen hindurch.

Zurück blieb ein weiblicher Cyborg, die verwirrt ihre Lippen betastete.

xxxxx

„Wo ist Riley?" Fragte Matt zu dem auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzenden John, als er sich hinter das Lenkrad schob.

John sah zu ihm hinüber. „Die habe ich zu ihren Pflegeeltern geschickt. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll ihr Leben weiterleben.

Darauf nickte Matt nur. „Was ist mit Cameron?"

John seufzte. Er sah zu seiner Beschützerin, die gerade das Haus verlies. „Ich habe einiges wieder gut zu machen. „Das war Alles doch nur, um mich eifersüchtig zu machen oder?"

Matt sah zu ihm. „Natürlich", entgegnete er.

Einige Sekunden sahen die Beiden zu, wie sich Cameron dem Fahrzeug näherte.

Kurz bevor sie das Fahrzeug erreichte griff Matt nach Johns Arm. „Sie hat Emotionen, sei gut zu ihr", sagte er eindringlich aber leise.

John sah ihn einige Sekunden stumm an, dann nickte er wortlos.

Cameron war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um die merkwürdige Stimmung im Fahrzeug zu bemerken.

Während der Fahrt zurück sah sie immer wieder lächelnd zu John. Allerdings wurde sie nachdenklich, als sie Matts Blicke bemerkte, der sie immer wieder im Rückspiegel beobachtete.

Sie erreichten das Haus und stiegen aus. John wartete bis Cameron neben ihm war, bevor er zum Haus ging. Als sie schließlich auf der Veranda standen Griff John nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Warte bitte", sagte er fast schon flehentlich.

Cameron wandte sich ihm zu und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich...ich... es tut mir Leid", brachte er stotternd hervor. Er war aus seiner Anführerrolle wieder in die des jungen unsicheren Mannes zurückgefallen.

„Warum?" Fragte Cameron mit schräggelegtem Kopf.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil ich ein riesen Idiot war. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar sehen und hab Riley mitgebracht. Ich wollte einfach normal sein, ein... eine normale Freundin haben." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Aber ich bin nicht normal. Ich möchte dass wir wieder Freunde sind". Er blickte auf in ihre Augen. „Gute Freunde, die besten". Hoffnungsvoll erwartete er die Antwort.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Camerons Gesicht. Sie nickte. „Natürlich. Nichts lieber als Das". Unbewusst hatte sie seine Hände ergriffen.

„Na dann bin ich hier wohl überflüssig", sagte Matt mit merkwürdigem Unterton.


	6. Epilog

**Epilog**

John sah von der Seite, dass eine Träne über Matts Wange lief, als dieser sich herumdrehte um zu seinem Wagen zu gehen.

Als er mit Cameron an der Hand schließlich ins Haus gehen wollte sah er, dass Sie dem Soldaten hinterher starrte. Nun endlich, da er wusste dass sie Emotionen hat wusste er genau was er sah. „Cameron?"

Sie reagierte nicht, sah nur weiter hinter Matt her, der nun Mit den Händen auf das Wagendach gestützt da stand und vor sich hin starrte.

„Cameron!" Wiederholte er als sie weiterhin nicht reagierte.

Nun endlich drehte sie den Kopf. „Ja John?"

Er hörte die Traurigkeit in der Stimme und holte nun tief Luft. „Geh zu ihm", sagte er schließlich und dieser Moment brach ihm das Herz.

Cameron starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Wirklich?"

John seufzte. „Du liebst ihn doch?"

Cameron blickte zu Matt. Dann nickte sie. „Ich glaube schon".

„Dann geh", sagte er eindringlich und lies ihre Hand los.

Cameron brauchte Sekunden um das zu verarbeiten dann schnellte sie sich auf John zu und umarmte ihn zwei Sekunden lang. Schließlich löste sie sich von ihm. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Dann küsste Cameron ihn spontan auf den Mundwinkel. „Danke John".

John konnte nur Nicken, als sie sich von ihm löste und dem Soldaten hinterher eilte. Hätte er etwas zu ihr gesagt wäre seine mühsam aufrechterhaltene Fassade zusammengebrochen.

Er beobachtete, wie sie sich Matt näherte und einen Meter hinter ihm stehenblieb. John konnte nicht hören was sie zu ihm sagte, sah ihn aber auf dem Absatz herumfahren. Man konnte die Tränen in Matts Gesicht sehen. Als sich Cameron aber nun in seine Arme warf konnte John beide glücklich Lachen hören, bevor sie sich liebevoll küssten.

* * *

**Johns Monolog:**

_Da stand ich nun und erlebte wohl gerade das, wovon meine Mom immer gesprochen hatte. Als Anführer würde ich Opfer bringen müssen. Ich würde Menschen und sogar Freunde opfern müssen, vielleicht sogar Familienmitglieder wie meinen Dad._

_Dass es aber gerade dieser Moment noch vor dem J-Day sein würde an dem ich diese Lektion lernte..._

_Ich hatte mein Glück für ihres opfern müssen. Als ich sah wie sehnsüchtig sie ihm hinterher geblickt hatte musste ich sie gehen lassen..._

_... weil ich sie liebe._

_Ich liebe eine Maschine aber werde ihr das vielleicht niemals sagen._

_Cameron hatte einmal gesagt, dass es einsam ist John Connor zu sein auch wenn das damals von ihr vielleicht nur ein Trick war, um mich von Riley fern zu halten._

_Ich bin John Connor, der große Anführer der Menschheit aber in diesem Moment bin ich einfach nur der einsamste Mann auf der Welt._

* * *

Sarah stand am offenen Fenster neben der Türe. Sie hatte gesehen und gehört.

**Sarahs Monolog:**

_Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Er liebte die Maschine so sehr, dass er sie gehen lies. Er lies das Mädchen gehen, damit sie glücklich sein konnte. Er lies sie gehen trotzdem Ihn das unglücklich machen würde._

_Ich sah die Tränen, ich sah aber auch die Liebe in seinem Gesicht._

_Vielleicht hat diese ganze Sache aus ihm einen besseren Menschen gemacht . Vielleicht ist er jetzt endlich der Mann, der er sein muss um Skynet zu besiegen. Vielleicht ist er der, von dem Kyle gesprochen hat._

_Aber vor Allem ist er ein Sohn, auf den seine Mutter stolz sein kann. Er ist Jemand einzigartiges. Er ist..._

_John Connor_

(ENDE)


End file.
